Fluconazole (Diflucan) is a commonly prescribed drug to treat thrush and other yeast infection. The purpose of this study is to determine how effective two different treatment regimens are at preventing recurrent episodes of thrush (fungal infection of the mouth), and at preventing the development of resistant thrush (infection that no longer responds to standard treatment).